Kushina Namikaze
by The Soul of A Warrior
Summary: I have read somewhere that Kushina Uzumaki is PRESUMED DEAD. so what if she was there for naruto as he grows up? NOW USED AS A TEMPLATE FOR MY: 'KUSHINA NAMIKAZE CHALLENGE' UP FOR GRABS.
1. prologue

You don't even know how happy I am to be starting this story

**You don't even know how happy I am to be starting this story. **

**I was reading some information on Kushina Uzumaki. It told of her being a tom boy and everything. Then I came upon so interesting info. It said she is PRESUMED TO BE DEAD. ..**

**A light bulb went off in my head. **

**So I decided. Hey! What if she was with Naruto from the beginning? **

**I don't think he would be a dense Naruto. I think he'd be pretty strong and smart with a mother's guidance. He would pretty much be a genius. So… let's see what I'll pull out of this hat of what ifs huh? **

**UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

**By: kenichikyle**

**NANANANANANANA**

It's done

The sealing is finished

As I watch my husband breathe his last breath. I could not help but wonder the future of our son Naruto.

He now holds in him the nine-tailed demon- kyubbi no kitsune

I know his life will be hard.

But with me in it, I don't think it'll be so hard.

So I promised my husband that I would be with Naruto until the day I die

And Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze won't EVER go down without a fight.

KNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN

**Alright. So now we have the prologue. Let's get on with the growth of our favorite ninja hmm?**


	2. kushina and friends

Things will be different

**Things will be different**

**Not completely different but…**

**You get the point**

**Let us start**

**KNKNKNKNKNKNKN**

"UZUMAKI NARUTO GET YOUR SELF OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Kushina yelled as she looked over at Naruto's dirty room.

"Hai!" said the energetic boy as he dashed and landed in front of his mother.

She slammed her fist on his head as she growled. "BAKA! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP BEFORE YOU GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS." Kushina yelled as she picked him up by his collar and tossed him in his pile of clothing.

"CLEAN UP!" she yelled.

"Hai Kaasan." Naruto went through hand seals and 5 other Naruto's appeared.

"Ok guys, let's clean so we can go out and play." The real Naruto said.

"HAI!" the others replied.

'_I knew I shouldn't have been training him since age 4.'_ Kushina thought to her self as she folded her arms and leaned on the door. Her son was just growing up way to fast. She knew her husband would be proud of the growth he had made. At the age of six the boy already knew more than most six year olds. But there were some things that remained unknown to Naruto.

"Kaasan I am finished! Can I go now." Naruto said.

She thought about having him use the clones to fix up the whole mansion but decided against it. After all, who would want to clean up a 4 bedroom 4 bathroom huge complex like the one they lived in?

"Go. But next time you forget to clean your room, I will make you clean the whole house." Kushina said as she went back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

As she went in, she found Nara Yoshino, Inuzuka Tsume and Uchiha Mikoto were in the kitchen having a conversation.

"So Kushina, did your boy clean up his room?" Tsume asked.

"He sure did. I just wished I never taught him to do kage bunshin." Kushina said.

"I know what you mean. Kiba's room is a pig sty as well. I just wished I would have given him Akamaru AFTER he cleaned his room." Tsume said.

As the four of them continued on with their conversations, the sons of the 4 were outside playing around.

"Cleaning rooms are so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he laid down and watched the clouds roll by.

"Well at least you don't have to clean up after a puppy. No offense Akamaru, but you can create a lot of mess." Kiba said to his puppy Akamaru as it barked back at him.

"Yeah. Well, at least your finished right?" Sasuke said (1)

"You bet. Now let's go through with the plan shall we." Naruto said as the four huddled close.

(1 hour later)

"NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"SASUKE YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."

"KIBA. COME. NOW!!"

The four boys instantly tried to run from their mothers but escape was futile as they got cornered into a wall.

"So which one of you planned this one this time?" Kushina asked.

The 3 pointed to Naruto as he mumbled something about the friends he had.

"So you decided to spray paint the Hokage's faces. Huh?" Kushina asked.

Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well guess what happens now for the four of you." Tsume said as she stepped in. the four kids visibly gulped at what the mothers could do.

"You will clean every singles Hokage face right now." Yoshino said.

"But-…" whimpered Kiba.

"NO BUTS. YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO START CLEANING." Kushina yelled as a weird Genjustu started that featured the mothers with huge heads and gleaming red eyes towering over the four.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered as the four ran to clean up the tower.

After the mothers were sure they were gone, the 4 woman loudly busted into laughter.

"Your son sure knows how to liven up Konoha." Yoshino said.

"Just like his father." Kushina said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, but it's really amazing how fast those four were. I almost thought I wasn't going to catch them." Mikoto said.

"Were getting old." Tsume said. The four all sighed simultaneously before walking to check up on the four as they cleaned the Hokage monument.

'_What a prankster you are Naruto. What they say is true when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' _

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR BENTO?"

"HAI!"

"LET'S GO THEN."

"HAI!"

Naruto rushed downstairs as he was getting ready for his first day at the academy. Kushina tapped her feet while waiting for the boy to hurry up.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Kushina smiled as the two walked off to start the day.

"Let's."

(The academy)

As the two reached, Kushina sent many glares at the few parents who glared at Naruto. She refused to have such bitterness effect her son's life simply because of what people though of him to be. She would hold her tongue for now but soon she would set the whole village straight if it was to be done.

As she and Naruto walked in, they were quickly approached by many of the parents who knew that Naruto was Naruto.

"Why hello Kushina-san, Naruto-kun." A man with platinum blonde hair said as he came up to her holding an equally blonde, light blue eyed girl's hand.

"Hello Inoichi. And you must be Ino." Kushina said as she bent down to look at the girl.

"Yep that's me!" Ino said.

"Well then this is my son Naruto." Kushina said. Naruto instantly blushed as Ino looked at him.

"Hi Naruto." Ino said.

"h-hi Ino." Naruto mumbled as his face remained a hint of red.

'_Hmm. looks like my boy has a little crush on this girl.' _ Kushina thought.

"Good day to you Kushina." A man said. Kushina turned around and looked into white, pupil-less eyes.

"Ah! A good day to you to Hiashi-san. And that must be your daughter…."

"Hinata." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata. May I introduce you to my son Naruto?" Kushina said. The two kids looked at each other and slowly a red tint appeared on their faces. Naruto stuttered a hello as Hinata mumbled a hello as well as poked her fingers.

'_I wonder if Naruto has a crush on all girls.' _ Kushina thought to herself.

Soon the introductions began and the class was assembled.

"Have a good day in school ok Naruto."

"I will Kaasan."

"And do not make any trouble. You do know what mommy does to troublesome kids do you?" Kushina said with a growl.

"y-yes." Naruto said as he backed away from her slowly.

"Good! Have a great day. I'll be here to pick you up." Kushina said as she returned to her happy mood and laid a kiss on Naruto's cheek. She then got off and poofed away.

"I wish I can poof like that." Naruto said as he entered the classroom. As soon as he turned around, he realized all eyes were on him. But he didn't mind as he made his way over to sit next to Sasuke.

"Naruto. umm…" Sasuke said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Sasuke said as he and many other male classmates began laughing.

"But you all do too." Naruto said as the boys slowly realized that their moms all donned them with lipstick.

The class room became eerily quiet as realization came down on the boys.

"MY MOM KISSED ME!!" the boys then spent their time waiting for the teacher by trying to remove the lipsticks.

Meanwhile, full brigades of mothers were sitting in the uchiha manor sipping tea and laughing.

"So did you put the permanent lipstick on too?" Kushina asked Mikoto.

"You know it." she replied.

The women laughed as they could hear the screams coming from the academy.

"Kids these days." Kushina muttered to herself as she sipped the tea.

**KNKNKNKNKNKNKN**

**Alright. As you can see, Naruto has a pretty stable bunch of friends and things are going pretty good for him now that he has a mother. The next chapter will be the genin exams (come on…who would actually enjoy the WHOLE 6 years of them being in the academy?)**

**I am telling you now that I am taking an ENTIRELY different approach to the manga and canon… sometimes I will I mean. But most of it will be on point. **

**Anyway, see you next chapter. **

**Bye bye.**


	3. boys and girls

Let' continues

**Let' continues**

**I FORGOT!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO. How foolish of me. **

**NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN**

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka announced. Said boy came up to the front with a cocky grin on.

"You will be doing a henge." Iruka said.

"No problem sensei."Naruto said as he henged into the Yondaime.

The class gasped in surprise at how perfect Naruto had henged into the 4th. He had a cloak and a grin that made most of the girls in the room feel faint.

"Perfect." Iruka said as Naruto un-henged himself. And walked back to the line.

"Show off." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What? He said henge." Naruto said.

"But did you HAVE to do the 4th Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I did." Naruto said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's my hero." Naruto said.

"Hmm… I guess you have a point. This test is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Everything is troublesome for you." Said a student as he ate some chips out of his bag.

"You sure are right Chouji. All he wants to do is look up at the clouds." Naruto said as the two began snickering.

"Yeah, and sleep." Chouji said.

"QUIET DOWN OVER THERE." Iruka yelled.

"Sorry sensei." The two said. Iruka sighed in exhaustion. The kids were extremely talkative.

Soon the whole class passed the pop quiz that was given all because of Naruto. Over the years, Iruka found that Naruto was one of the most educated students. If you were to ask Naruto about whom the greatest Hokage was, Naruto would go on and on about why each of the Hokage's had different styles that made them unique. But he would also always choose the 4th Hokage more than anyone. He would find that Naruto sometimes used shadow clones to fill in for him. Very smart idea for such a young boy in Iruka's opinion.

"Now class, in a month will be the final exams for genin.You guys should be practicing your Bunshin, Henge and **Kawarimi**" Iruka said.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Can't wait." Muttered Naruto

After Iruka dismissed the class, Naruto decided to check up on Sasuke. A few years ago, his entire clan was decimated save his mother who was with his own mother at the moment. The two of them moved in with Naruto and his mother but it was visibly plain that they took it very hard the loss of their clan. (2)

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he approached the uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Naruto knew that this was his language for 'what.' He had become very reserved and mostly trained whenever he could. He would sometimes talk but it wasn't much.

"Let's train eh?" Naruto said as the two walked to the Uzumaki house.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a smirk.

"Sasuke-kun." A voice yelled out.

"Looks like the fan-girls are coming for you. Sucks to be you." Naruto said as he laughed at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice yelled.

"You were saying?" Sasuke said with a smirk of his own.

Naruto grumbled on about smirking uchiha as they stopped to see who it was who called them. About 3 girls soon came into view panting as if they had run many laps.

"So (pant) what are you (pant) guys doing today?" a girl asked with pink hair.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Uh… just a little training. What about you?" Naruto said, oblivious to what the girls were about to ask.

"Can we watch you guys train?" a blond hair girl asked as she came dangerously close to Naruto's face.

"Uhh…uhm… su-sure Ino." Naruto said as his face instantly reddened. Sasuke sighed at his friends antics.

'_How hard is it to say no?'_

"Cool, let's go." Yelled the girl as she latched onto Sasuke's right arm.

"Let's." said a pink haired girl as she latched onto Sasuke's left arm. Naruto laughed as he began walking while Sasuke grumbled something about 'foolish girls' as he reluctantly let the girls hold onto his arms as he walked. The only girl left, a shy girl with midnight blue hair sighed as she walked to catch up with the four.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

(Uzumaki house)

As the 5 arrived at the house, they were instantly greeted by Mikoto and Kushina.

"Kaasan!" Naruto yelled as his mom hugged him and planted 2 kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"What? Embarrassed because you have these 3 cute girls over?" Kushina said with a knowing expression.

"Kaasan." Naruto whined as he tried to remove the lipstick off of his face as the girl's giggles and Sasuke chuckled.

Before he also got a kiss on his cheek.

"Ha! You got one too." Naruto said as he pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled as Naruto ran laughing and Sasuke chased after him.

"So how are you doing Ino? Sakura? Hinata?" Mikoto asked.

"Fine." Sakura and Ino said simultaneously. Kushina smiled as she heard Hinata speak a timid 'fine.'

"Well, you should hurry up if you're going to watch the boys train. They waste no time fighting." Mikoto said as the girls quickly thanked them and walked off to watch them train.

"You think Hinata will make an advance on Naruto yet?"

"Hmm… I doubt it. But I believe your son knows of her feelings. If not, he is just like his father.

"Dense." The two said simultaneously

(Training grounds.)

"KATON:**Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

**"FUUTON:****Renkuudan (3)." **

**The fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth but was pushed to the left by the wind of Naruto's technique, sent into the stream by the training grounds and nullified. Naruto and Sasuke then ran at each other before Naruto dodged Sasuke's punch and threw a roundhouse kick to be countered with a left hook to the jaw. He got sent flying but not before giving Sasuke a right punch to his jaw. The two backed away panting before stopping.**

**"Heh. I got you." Sasuke said. **

**"But I got you as well." Naruto said. **

**"I got you first." Sasuke said. **

**"But mine hurt more." Naruto said. **

**"No it didn't.' Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. **

**"Yes it did. Admit it." Naruto growled. **

**"Care to trey again?" Sasuke said. **

**"Bring it." Naruto said as the two engaged in hand-to- hand combat again.**

**"Look at Sasuke-kun. He is so strong." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. **

**"But not as strong as Naruto-kun." Ino said. **

**"But my Sasuke-kun is going to win." Sakura said. **

**"Whatever you believe forehead-girl." **

**"Take that back Ino-pig." Sakura growled. **

**"No. I won't. You should just write on your big forehead how Naruto-kun is going to wipe the floor with your Sasuke-kun." **

**The two growled at each other before also engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Hinata looked at the two before sighing. **

**"What are they fighting for?" a voice said, scaring Hinata. **

**"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said. **

**"In the flesh. I just finished fighting Sasuke but I'm not tired. Wanna spar?" Naruto said. **

**"S-sure." Hinata mumbled as the two got into fighting stances. **

**"So, I was wondering, how come you barely talk Hinata?" Naruto asked as they traded hits, none of them connecting.**

**"I…" Hinata muttered. **

**"You seem so shy around me. And you blush a lot." Naruto said as he dodged a poorly thrown jab from Hinata. Not that he was worrying about it. **

**"I…I'm just a…. shy person." Hinata mumbled. But Naruto heard every word. He did not know why, but he had real sensitive ears and a sensitive nose that allowed him to hear things not normally heard and smelled what most would not normally smell. He also found out him and Kiba had the same strong senses and also had similar movements.**

**"Hmm…" Naruto said. He then dropped his stance and so did Hinata. **

**"I got an idea! How about I help you to become more confident." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata with a foxy grin on his face. Hinata blushed as he grinned at her. **

**"How about it?" Naruto said. **

**"Well…" Hinata said as she looked down and poked her fingers. **

**"It's perfect. You could come here every Saturday and Sunday and we could work on your confidence. What do you say?" Naruto said. **

**After thinking about it, Hinata knew she could not answer so all she did was nod her head. **

**"GREAT!" Naruto shouted. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the training grounds. **

**"Let's start the lessons now." Naruto said as he grabbed a blushing Hinata away from the training grounds, unknown to him, his mother was watching the two as she leaned under a tree. **

**"Maybe he's not so dense after all eh Minato?" **

**NKNKNKNKNKNKN**

**And there we have it, the next chapter. I forgot to explain some things from the previous chapter so let me do so, **

**(1) The Sasuke you had witnessed in the previous chapter is the Sasuke BEFORE the massacre. **

**(2) I decided to keep Sasuke's mother alive to keep him semi social but not a full emo punk. **

**(3) I decided to start Naruto's wind affinity early seeing as how his mom is alive. This Naruto will be stronger… but not THAT strong. **

**Also, there is some reasons I am not revealing Minato to Naruto as yet. **

**I am waiting for at least the inevitable training trip with Jiraiya before revealing his 2****nd**** half of legacy**

**He is much too weak to defend himself from the many Nin that his father inherited from the shinobi wars. **

**I have the perfect idea for when he learns of it.**

**Anyway, I guess there is no reason in waiting any longer so I'm announcing it now. **

**IT WILL BE A NARUxHINAxINO FIC. **

**I don't know how it'll work out… but let's just say his mom will have a HUGE fit. **

**Speaking of his mom, I am going to be giving her a BIG role in this story coming up. Naruto is going to be a COMPLETELY different Naruto after the genin exams.**

**Plus, I have…NO IDEA OF HIS MOTHER'S AFFINITY. But I read that he gets the ninjutsu part from his mother along with her attitude. So, his mom will have the affinity for wind and… maybe fire. (Red headfire.) **

**If someone could give me some more information on Uzumaki Kushina, please do. I think I might end up going outside of the box In a couple chapters on her so… don't be surprised. Just be ready. **

**Aright. Next chapter. THE GENIN EXAMS, HINATA'S CONFIDENCE, INO'S TRAINING.**


	4. the genin and the mother

Let's get on with it shall we

**Let's get on with it shall we? \**

**Oh yeah, expect some changes to the regular perception and team formations.**

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTN**

"Good luck on those test Naruto. I just know you'll come back with a hitai-ate. And because I know that, I will have a little surprise for you when you get home ok?" Said Kushina as she hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving some red lip stick.

"Thanks mom. See ya." said Naruto as he left. He approached the gate to his house to see Sasuke standing there waiting for him. Naruto instantly laughed at the uchiha.

"What are you laughing at dobe?" Sasuke said, knowing full well Naruto was not the dead last.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's answer.

"So do you." Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto gaped before leaving it alone. He was proud to have his mother's kisses on him. He would wear it with pride.

As the two walked through the village, the villagers gave them looks of wonder and confusion. It took a long time and is still taking some used to, but Naruto was slowly being seen as merely a kid that held a demon ion him and not a demon.

Thanks to a fuming mad and temperamental red headed Uzumaki.

(_FLASHBACK)_

"_Get that demon!"_

_Naruto ran as fast as he could from the mob of villagers chasing him. He only wanted to head home after getting some ramen. He did not know anything of today being the festival for the death of the 4__th__ Hokage._

_Naruto soon found himself trapped in the corner of an alley with many villagers bearing pitchforks, torches and more. _

_Before even one villager could even make an attempt to beat the boy, the whole mob( about 50 or more) froze from the tons and tons of anguishing killer intent being felt and washed on them as a red haired kunoichi and a grey haired shinobi with a masked covering most of his face and a Konoha hitai-ate covering his left eye, both in a full jounin outfit appeared in front of a crying Naruto._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO TO MY SON!!" The kunoichi screamed as the killer intent multiplied. _

"_HAS HE DONE ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU BUT SAVE YOU.DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DEMON TO YOU? YOU SHOULD ALL BE CONDEMNED TO DEATH.THIS IS A HUMAN BEING. HE IS NOT A DEMON. DEMONS DON'T CRY. DEMON'S DON'T BLEED. DEMON'S MURDER.WHO CAN TELL ME, HAS MY SON KILLED ANYONE? OR WAS IT THE DEMON THAT WAS SEALED IN HIM THAT HAS DONE THE KILLING? AND YOU TAKE IT UPON YOURSELVES TO ABUSE A DEFENLESS BOY BECAUSE YOUR EYES ARE BLINDED BY FOOLISHNESS." Kushina screamed as she picked up her crying son. _

"_LOOK AT HIM! WOULD A DEMON BEING TRYING TO HIDE FROM YOU? OPEN YOUR EYES! MY BOY IS NO DEMON." She shouted as Naruto was indeed trying to hide behind her. Many of the villagers dropped their weapons in shame and others dropped to their knees in shame and embarrassment. _

"_I SWEAR. IF ONE OF YOU LAYS A FINGER ON MY SON EVER. THE HOKAGE HIMSELF WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME FROM RIPPING YOUR HEARTS OUT." Kushina said before she walked towards the villagers, who hastily cleared a way for her and her son. When they were out of reach, the remaining shinobi spoke. _

"_That boy is a hero for holding back that demon. You all should be praising and thanking him. Without him, we all would be dead right now. I hope you all will change. The Hokage will be notified of this attempt on the boys lives." The shinobi then pulled out a orange book and disappeared in a swirl of leaves (1)_

_FLASHBACK KAI!_

Slowly, word spread out through out the village, changing the views of the boy. While some remained a cold villager, calling the boy a demon and cursing his name, many others slowly began looking at the boy different. Some even began holding conversations with the boy; they had been amazed that the boy could remain so upbeat after all the village has done to the boy.

As the two reached the academy, all movement from parent and child stopped. They looked on as Naruto and Sasuke walked through them with not one hesitation, into the class room.

"Was that lipstick on those two mommy?" a boy asked.

"Why yes it was." the lady said with a smile.

Little did Naruto and Sasuke know, they had just started a kiss mark trend that would soon become a symbol for many years at the academy?

(In the classroom)

"Why hello Hinata." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said. In a month, Naruto slowly and surely began bringing up her confidence like he said he would. She was able to hold conversations and also became a very helpful person and stronger in the eyes of her father.

"Are you ready for this test?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Let's do our best." Hinata said as a bluish appeared on her face and she began poking her finger. Naruto would never admit it, but he liked when she would poke her finger. He found it cute."

"You got it Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. He then felt a presence next to him and turned and was inches apart from Ino's face.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto's face instantly turned red from how close she was and Hinata instantly turned a little jealous.

"He-hello Ino-chan." Naruto said. She then sat in the seat next to him.

"I can't wait to start this test. Can't you?" she asked.

"I can wait. But I am really ready to begin." Naruto said. His mom had taught him long ago that in certain situations, it is good to be very calm and collective instead of loud and obnoxious. She told him it kept the enemy shinobi guessing. So he had decided to keep a calm composure at all times.

"Well…I wish you luck." Ino said as she quickly pecked him on the cheek and faced the class. Naruto's face instantly turned pippin hot red. Hinata, not wanting to be outdone and feeling a little confidence boost and competition, also gave him a kiss good luck.

Poor Naruto could not handle the affection and did something uncharacteristic.

He fainted.

"NARUTO-KUN." The two simultaneously shouted.

"Ok class. Let us begin the genin exams." Said Iruka as he came in. he then seen the two girls looking at a seemingly unconscious Naruto with… kiss marks on his face.

Iruka smirked as he seen the marks on his face and instantly knew why he had fainted.

'_Just like his father, a chick magnet.'_

(30 minutes later)

So far, everybody had been doing pretty well in the exams. Iruka found that when it came to weapon training, the uchiha was exceptionally well. With Naruto not to far behind him. The two had also done pretty good in the test taking section of the test. Now would be the moment that everyone had been waiting for, the jutsu test.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out with a smile. He just knew that Naruto would do well.

"You are required to do a…"

"Done" said Naruto. Iruka looked up from his clipboard and gasped along with the rest of the class. The room was filled with Naruto's and a few were henged into his mother or the previous Hokage. Iruka looked around before raising an eyebrow.

'But you haven't done the kawarimi jutsu." Said Iruka.

"Yes I have. Look at where I am." Naruto said. Iruka soon looked at his surroundings and blushed as he realized Naruto was right next to him and in his previous spot was a log. Iruka smiled and decided to give Naruto his hitai-ate.

"You pass." Said Iruka as he gave Naruto his hitai-ate.

'Thanks Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto as he walked out. As soon as he left the classroom, He was enveloped in a hug by his mother.

"I'M SO HAPPY!!MY BOY HAS DONE IT!! HE'S A GENIN!!"

"Kaasan….can't…breath." Naruto choked out. His mother soon released him.

"Oops. Sorry about that." she said as she ruffled his blond hair.

"Come on, let's get your graduation gift huh?" she said as she walked with him to the house to retrieve his gift.

(Uzumaki household)

As Naruto and Kushina entered, Naruto nearly fainted from what he was looking at. In front of him were many scrolls along with weights, new outfits, and 5 papers to which he guessed had to do with finding out with his affinity(2).

"Is all this for…" Naruto said as he trailed off.

"It sure is. All this for my boy." She said. Naruto hugged his mom saying thank you over and over as he went and produced shadow clones to view all of the presents.

He soon found scrolls teaching him taijutsu styles and many other clone jutsu such as 'mizu bunshin' and 'bunshin' and weights that could be adjusted with chakra. He also found out his affinity was wind and water and fire.

"3 affinities. You truly are going to be an amazing shinobi." Kushina said.

"Now go and get dressed. We have to be at a party in a few minutes." She said. Naruto wasted no time putting on his new outfit. He came back with a white shirt, under a dazzling white cloak with flames on the bottom and featuring a huge Uzumaki swirl on the back.Kushina wore a nice white kimono with a red obi tied around her waste. She hated dressing up, but for events like these, she would try.

"Let's go." Kushina said as the two made their way over to the Nara clan for the party.

(Nara clan)

"Ah Kushina, glad you could make It." Yoshino said as she allowed the two Uzumaki's entrance.

"Glad we could make it, this little brat took his sweet time though, he's lucky I don't pummel him to the ground." Said Kushina with a smile as she grabbed onto Naruto's ear. He tried to escape but his tries were futile.

As Naruto went in the backyard to enjoy playing with his friends, he dodged two thrown shiruken with the easiest of dodges.

"Hn. Nice reflexes. It's a shame you're still weaker then Me. said Sasuke as he was surrounded by fan-girls who somehow pass the exam.

"I would usually enjoy pounding your face into the ground but were here to celebrate not fight Sasuke-gaki." Said Naruto as he walked away.

And into the crowd of his own fan-girls.

(Meanwhile)

"Troublesome… why couldn't we have this get together at your house. I just want to look at the clouds in peace. Not hear the loud noise called girls." Shikamaru said as he lay on the grass and looked at the clouds next to a barbecue eating Chouji.

"I don't care were we have it, as long as they have food." Chouji said.

"I'm with you on that one Chouji." Said Naruto as he sat down with a huge plate of ribs stacked to capacity. Chouji and Naruto's mouths watered in anticipation.

"Care to join me in this gracious feast called barbecue." Naruto said, not taking his eyes over the glazed ribs.

"Gladly." Chouji replied. The two wasted no time digging into the ribs and the food was gone in less then 3 minutes.

"That was tasty." Chouji said as he licked his lips."

"You are right." Naruto said as he laid back and rubbed his belly.

"BAKA!" a voice said as a fist slammed into naruto's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAASAN!!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and looked at his red haired mother.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOUR TIME WHEN EATING." Kushina growled.

"FOOD IS MEANT TO BE DEVOURED, IF I EAT IT SLOW, IT'LL GET COLD." Naruto growled back. Many of the guests slowly backed away and sweat dropped. It was known that when the Uzumaki duo gets into an argument, the two never back down.

"BOY I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT. TAKE YOUR TIME."

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE MY TIME, I WANT TO EAT FOOD THE WAY I WANT TO."

"YOU WILL EAT HOW I TEACH YOU TO."

"NO I WON'T."

"YES YOU WILL."

"NO I WON'T"

"YOU WANNA BEAT GAKI?" said Kushina as she rolled up her sleeves.

"BRING IT ON KAASAN." Said Naruto as he took off his jacket and cracked his muscles.

The two yelled a battle cry before they engaged in heavy taijutsu, destroying many trees and creating craters for half an hour before Naruto was knocked out and sat on by his mom as she ate some ribs.

"You have much to learn gaki." She said as every boy shuddered from the loss.

(10 minutes later)

"Poor Naruto-kun." Said Ino as she held a ice pack on naruto's head.

"We will make you feel better Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she blushed while dabbing his bruises in alcohol. She was still a little shy, but she could finally talk to Naruto without stuttering. The blushing is another story.

"Itta… thanks, I really appreciate th- OUCH!" Said Naruto as the mumbled on about tough mothers before dodging a kunai thrown at him.

"I HEARD THAT GAKI. I WON'T HESITATE TO POUND YOU INTOP THE GROUND AGAIN." Yelled Kushina from the other side of the backyard.

"OH YEAH! WELL BRI-" Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Ino clapped a hand over his mouth and Hinata gently pulled him back down to the tree they were attending him to.

"Keep it down." Ino hissed at him.

"It would be a good idea to relax Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as she looked away from him, blushing and poking her fingers.

"Hmm… well guess your right. But if my mom thinks I'm going to back down from a challenge, she has another thing coming. An Uzumaki never goes back on their word." Said Naruto as he poked out his chest and the two girls had stars in their eyes in admiration.

"So dreamy." Ino said.

"H-hai." Hinata stuttered.

"You girls say something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two.

"nothing." The girls said simultaneously. Naruto shrugged and the three spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and watching Sasuke blow off his fan-girls.

(Academy)

"Team 1 is…"

Today was the day that the teams got announced. Naruto was just excited to be a genin and could not wait to find out what team he was on. As Iruka read the list, his eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his face.

'_Poor Naruto is going to flip.'_

TEAM 7, uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata. Your sensei is.

"TAKING THESE BRATS RIGHT NOW!"

The door swung open as a kunoichi came in and grinned ad the 3 kids.

"YOU!!"

**NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKN**

**Hee hee. Who is this kunoichi?**

**Kurenai?**

**Anko?**

**Kushina?**

**Oc?**

**Stay tuned to find out. **

**Oh, and I put Sakura on another team because I did not want to deal with her annoying canon self. She is with Kiba and Shino of course. **

**Also, I just couldn't mess up the Ino-shika- cho. **

**Oh, and sorry I did not put up what I promised I would put up in the previous chapter. I'll make it up soon.**

**Bye bye.**


	5. For Sale : Abandoned story

**As of now, consider this story abandoned. **

**The reason being I already have a similar premise in 'The Zanpakuto of Kyuubi' As such I am going to focus my energy on that story. Meaning anyone who was interested in cultivating this story into a better masterpiece than I can, may simply send me a message, and I will give you my blessings. **

**If no one is interested, I will merely put this up as a challenge, and remove this story. **

**Sorry for the deception or if I have got you excited to see the next chapter, only to pull out on the overall execution. But again, if you check my other story out, you will see why I did what I did. **


End file.
